Edward's Confidence
by karencullen2007
Summary: It's back! Edward is a vampire who has been waiting centuries for his mate. Isabella Swan is the new girl in town, and all the boys at school have definitely noticed her, including Edward. Is she the one he has been waiting for? Will he be able to control his jealousy and his need to possess her completely? Or will his vampire nature drive her away?
1. Edward Meets Bella

**Edward's Confidence**

**Summary:**

**Edward is a vampire who has been waiting centuries for his mate. Isabella Swan is the new girl in town, and all the boys at school have definitely noticed her, including Edward. Is she the one he has been waiting for? Will he be able to control his jealousy and his need to possess her completely? Or will his vampire nature drive her away? Edward needs Bella, but he's inexperienced in love, and he's a vampire in love with a fragile human.**

**WARNING: There will be strong language! I also wanted to put it out there that, in this story, Edward will start to control Bella. He's a vampire and it's his nature. If that offends anyone, please, DO NOT READ. He will get more controlling and possessive as the story moves along. I do start out just like the Movie, BUT, I do go my way shortly. Thanks again for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Mrs. Myers does. I just own this plot! No copyright infringement intended!**

**Beta'd by princess07890 And StoryPainter1**

**Chapter 1: Edward Meets Bella**

**Edward POV**

As I drove to Forks High School, I thought about all I'd heard regarding the new girl from Arizona. I kept wondering what was so special about her. Why was everyone so excited about a new student? Ugh, she was just another human who would probably fantasize about me. Like I didn't get enough of that from Lauren and Jess who were the two biggest whores in town.

Could it be because of the fact she was Chief Swan's daughter? According to gossip she had been living in Phoenix with her mother and hadn't visited Forks since she was a young girl. I pulled into the parking lot as I thought about how boring my life was; I was the only one in my family without a mate. When they wanted to be alone, I would just either read or play my piano and compose songs while they did their extra cirricular activities.

Well, at least the day had the potential of going by faster than usual. Maybe with the new student would bring more excitement to my everyday boring vampire life. The days normally went by slow for me since I had repeated high school at least fifty times already. I walked from English to the school cafeteria where a lot of students were walking around, talking and eating their lunches, stirring the fresh scent of blood all around me as soon as I opened the door.

I heard Jessica's thoughts as she spoke to the new girl, telling her about my family.

When she started talking about me specifically, Jessica informed Bella, "Don't waste your time; apparently nobody in this school is good enough for him." I just smiled to myself and joined my siblings sitting at our table.

I sat down and pushed around the food that was on my tray with my fork. We had to keep up appearances in front of the humans. Alice talked and said to me, "Don't look now but the new girl, Bella, is looking right at you!"

UGH! Here we go again, I thought another human female; they were always gawking at me. I turned, and sure enough, I saw a pair of chocolate eyes staring right at me. She blushed and looked away.

Alice said, "I told you, Edward."

"Alice, why do you always have to nudge me to talk to humans? If you want to be friends with them, that is fine, but leave me out of it!" I whispered to her so no one else could hear me.

"Edward, do you want to go hunting with me and Jasper after school this evening?" Emmett, my 'brother,' asked me.

"I guess. It's not like I have anything else better to do!" I replied.

"Dude, she just looked at you again!" Emmett said with a bit more excitement, much to my annoyance.

I looked back over to the new girl, Isabella. It felt odd calling her that, especially since I'd heard her telling others she preferred Bella. Emmett was right. She was looking right at me again. I tried to concentrate really hard to hear her thoughts, but I could not hear a thing! Maybe there was too much noise in the cafeteria; this had never happened to me before though. Before I could think about it too much, the bell rang, signaling the change to the next class…which for me was Biology.

I sat down at my table in Biology, waiting as other students filled the remaining empty seats. Bella came in through the door with Mike Newton. I could not stand him. He always thought all the girls wanted him. He would have a conniption fit if I even attempted to date these other girls.

The fan was blowing, and all of a sudden, I smelled the most amazing intoxicating scent ever! I wanted to drink that blood; it smelled so sweet. I covered my mouth and nose, so it would not be so overwhelming. The teacher directed Bella to the empty seat next to me.

As she sat down, she gave me a weird look, and then she started sniffing herself. I guessed she was wondering if I thought she smelled bad, but it was the total opposite! I could feel her fidgeting.

When the teacher announced we would be working in pairs to identify stages of mitosis on slides, I wasn't sure if I could handle it. I grabbed the first slide, placed it under the microscope, and pushed the microscope over to her. We repeated this process over and over until we had every stage identified…and I never said a word; I just nodded my head in agreement with whatever she said.

All I could think about was how easily I could drain her of all her blood. I quickly got up from my seat as the bell rang and went right to the school office to see if I could change my schedule. Just then, she came in and Mrs. Cope, the guidance counselor, said that everything was full.

"I guess I will have to just endure it!" I walked right passed Bella and into the hallway to get to my car as fast I could.

**A/N: So, Edward is trying to avoid Bella huh? I Wonder how long that will last?**


	2. Edward talks with Carlisle

Edward's Confidence

**Chapter Two: Edward's talk with Carlisle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, just this story.**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Edward:**

As I drove to the local hospital, where Carlisle, my "father" so to speak, worked, I was thinking

about Bella and her scent. I had been around humans for over a century but her scent that smelled

so sweet to me was driving me crazy. I pulled up into the hospital parking lot and went inside to

find Carlisle. I asked the receptionist to page him and, within a few minutes, he arrived.

"Carlisle, I have to talk to you. Do you have some time?" I asked him.

"Sure, Edward, what's wrong?"

We went towards to his office, which was just around the corner. He pointed to the empty chair

and I dragged my feet towards the chair.

He sounded concerned, "Well, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Well um, I don't know how to say this. It's very complicated," I said, still confused about what I

was feeling.

"Just tell me what it is and we will go from there," he said, waiting for me to spit it out.

"It's about the new girl, Isabella… I mean Bella Swan...well, I saw her for the first time today. It

all started in the cafeteria. First of all, she kept looking at me, and every time I tried to read her

thoughts, I couldn't! Then, in Biology..."

"Yes, Edward, continue..." he prompted, waiting patiently for me to finish.

"In biology class, she got in front of the fan, and as I was breathing in, I could smell her scent!" I

explained to my dad.

"Well, Edward, you should be used to that by now, all human blood smells enticing to us," he tried

to explain to me.

"No, Dad, you don't understand. Heck, I don't even understand what I'm trying to say. I know I

have been a vampire for over a hundred years, and human blood does smell good to us. But, HER

scent smells exceptionally extra sweet to me; it's so hard to resist!" I replied, frustrated.

"I see," he continued.

"I don't understand it. What is it about HER blood that...that calls to me?" I was at my wits end.

"Well, Edward, I can't believe I'm going to say this to you, but it seems Isabella, I mean Bella; is

your singer."

"What? What are you talking about? My singer? A singer means, well, a person who sings…or

rather tries."

"Edward, what I mean is her blood calls to you; it's even sweeter to you than any other vampire,"

he explained.

"You mean, to me, she smells exceptionally sweet, but to other vampires, she doesn't?" I asked,

trying to understand.

"Yes, Edward, that's exactly what I'm saying." He nodded as he spoke.

I sat there in amazement. I couldn't believe I never knew about this. I had thoroughly studied all of

the medical books I could get my hands on, and yet, I had never heard of this; but then, I guessed it

wouldn't be in medical books.

Carlisle interrupted my thoughts. "I'm guessing you never knew about this?"

I shook my head no.

"How could I not know about this?" I was still in shock.

"Edward, since you've been a vampire, we have never discussed what a singer is...until now," he

explained; his voice laced with concern.

"So, how do I deal with this?" I asked, hoping he could help me.

"The only way you can deal with this is to be around her more. You will just have to get used to

her scent, so it doesn't entice you too much."

"But, I almost drained her today. During our class together, all I could focus on was how I could

get her alone and drain her of her blood!" I was livid and frustrated beyond belief. How could he

expect me to just get used to it?

"But, you didn't, Edward; that shows me you have remarkable restraint. It also shows me you can

control yourself."

"Maybe today I could, but what about tomorrow, and the day after? You really expect me to

contain myself throughout the rest of the school year? That's impossible!" I exclaimed to him.

"Edward, I never said it would be easy, however, you're going to have to learn to control yourself

even more now. You can do it; I know you can. I have believed in you from the beginning." He

sounded confident.

I let out a deep sigh and sunk into my chair even more. How in the world was I going to do this?

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I have got to finish my rounds before I leave. If you want, we can talk

more about this later. I will be home soon after I finish my rounds. Okay?"

I nodded my head to him as he got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you, I will see you at home."

"No problem, Edward," he said as he we left his office. I walked down the hallway to the parking

lot. I got in my car and headed for home. So, Bella was my singer. Why didn't Alice see this

coming?

I drove home thinking about HER. I was thinking how warm her hand was when I touched her. I

wanted to touch her; I wanted to bite her; I wanted to drain her of her sweet blood! Wait! What am

I saying? Stop that thought right there, Edward. You can't, you won't.

I pulled up in the driveway and walked into the front door. Esme greeted me with a kiss on the

cheek and said,

"Are you okay?"

"Did Carlisle tell you?" I asked her.

"Yes, he called to tell me that he would be a little late, but he also he told me EVERYTHING."

I went to sit on the couch and tilted my head back on the back agaisnt the cushions. She sat next to

me.

"It will be okay, Edward."

"How can I possibly do this? It was hard enough avoiding her for one day, but I don't know if I

can do it for the rest of the school year."

"I have faith in you, Edward; you will not hurt this girl," she said with a smile. I wished I had her

confidence.

Just then, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie walked in from the garage. I walked up to Alice and

said, "How did you not see this coming, Alice? Why didn't you tell me this would happen?"

Alice just stared at me, confused.

"What are you talking about, Edward? I have no idea ..."

"No, you DON'T!" I shouted at Alice.

Esme jumped in front of me and Alice and said, "Edward, don't talk to your sister like that! Calm

yourself down."

"I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean to do that. Why didn't you tell me that Bella was my singer, and

that her blood would call to me?" I asked with excitement and frustration.

"What?" Alice gasped.

"You mean you didn't know? You didn't see a vision of this?"

"What is he talking about, Esme?" Alice asked, still in shock.

"Edward went to see your father today. He got a good whiff of Bella's scent in Biology, and

apparently, she smells unbelievably sweet to Edward. He explained that Bella's blood called to

him, making her extremely vulnerable to your brother."

"Oh wow!" Alice gasped again. "I had no idea, Edward. I'm sorry," Alice said with a sincere look.

"You mean, you didn't see a vision of this?" I asked Alice.

"No, and trust me, if I had, I would've told you. So, what does this mean?" She looked at me and

Esme.

"Well, Edward just has to have more restraint towards this girl's blood. You may have to be on the

lookout, Alice, until he's more comfortable."

"Look, I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean to snap at you. Please accept my apology."

"Of course, I have accepted your apology, Edward. Again, I'm truly sorry."

I needed to be alone for a while, "I will be in the piano room," I explained as I headed upstairs. I

heard everybody talking about today's events at school.

I sat at my piano for what felt like hours before I finally began just playing some music. It was new

and soothing. It also made me feel better. Before I knew it, Carlisle was home. I headed downstairs

to be with the family. We talked about the fact Bella was my singer, and he and Esme asked that

my siblings be on alert for me to make sure I wouldn't hurt Bella. I didn't want to hurt her either.

**A/N: I know this chapter sounds so much like Twilight, but I promise, it is not a retelling. It**

**will change later on in the story.**


	3. Edward introduces himself

**Edward's Confidence**

**Chapter Three: Edward Introduces Himself to Bella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or the characters; SM does. I only own this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Edward POV**

I drove to school the next day, relieved it was Friday. The weekend was almost here and I had promised Emmett and Jasper that we would go hunting together. When we pulled up into the parking lot, I saw Bella next to her truck. She looked right at me and then looked away. Just then, Mike Newton approached her and I started growling to myself. Why was I growling? I asked myself.

Mike started talking to her. "Hey, Bella, do you have any plans this weekend? There's a bonfire near La Push tonight. Would you like to go with me?"

Both Jessica and Angela approached Bella and said, "Yes, come with us. It will be fun." They said it at the same time.

"Um...I guess so, sure; why not?" She looked directly at me again.

I was giving her my heated gaze when Mike continued and said, "Great, Bella, do you want to ride with me?"

Jessica chimed in and said, "Why don't we all ride together? It could be a group thing. "

So, they all agreed to go together. Jessica just didn't want Mike to ask Bella out, and I had to admit, I didn't want that either. Why would I care if she went out with Mike? Before I knew it, it was lunch time, again. So, I headed towards the cafeteria and sat at our usual table.

Across the way, I saw Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, and Bella all sitting together. They were all talking about the bonfire near La Push. Just then, Bella looked over my way and Alice nudged me again. I stared back and saw her blush before she turned away.

Alice chimed in and said, "I think she must have a crush on you, Edward!"

"No way!" I said to Alice. "After the way I treated her, I don't think so."

"Then why did she just turn a shade of pink when you looked back her?" she asked.

Then I thought to myself, could she really? No, Alice was misreading her, I told myself. Just then, the bell rang and it was time for Biology class. I walked down the hallway to my classroom, and sat down. Bella walked in and sat right next to me. The bell rang for class to begin.

I turned to her and said with a big smile on my face, "Hello, Bella, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hello," she said then she continued to say, "Why did you leave so suddenly yesterday? I saw you in the office; you were trying to change your schedule."

"I'm sorry; it's not what you think. I'm sorry I was rude, please accept my apology?"

Just then, the teacher interrupted the class by telling us if we looked into the microscope, and identified the correct phases of meiosis, we would win an onion. Oh great, I thought.

"Ladies first," I said to Bella.

She then looked into the microscope and said, "It's prophase."

I asked her if I could look and she nodded the go ahead. I looked in the microscope and said, "Prophase" as well.

"Like I said," she said to me.

She looked right at me biting that damn bottom lip which was stirring up my cock. She asked again why I was in the office wanting to change my schedule.

I told her that I was trying to change one of my other classes, but that it was too late.

"Oh, I thought it was because of me," she explained.

I then looked into the microscope and said, "Metaphase, do you want to look?"

"No, I believe you," she said back to me.

"So, Bella, how do you like the rain?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a confused look. She laughed and said, "Are you really asking me about the weather?"

"I guess I am," I said to Bella. I found that I was trying to get to know her. I figured, why not, since we were going to be lab partners I should get to know her at least a little bit.

She continued to say, "I don't really like the rain; any cold, wet thing. I don't really like the cold."

I smiled wide, but was careful not to show my sharp teeth and said, "Why did you move to the wettest and coldest part of the U.S.?"

"It's complicated," she said back.

"I'm sure I could keep up."

She explained that her mother remarried some guy named Phil, and that he was a major league baseball player who traveled a lot. She wanted her mom to be happy, so she decided to move to Forks with her dad, so her mom could travel with Phil. Then, the bell rang and I walked her to her locker.

She looked into my eyes and said,"Hey, did you get contacts? Your eyes were black before and now are golden topaz."

"No, it's the lighting in here."

I walked away. Damn, I said to myself. She was way too observant for her own good, I thought as I walked away from her. And, yet, I found myself wanting to be around her. What was happening to me? Why did I want to be around her so much when her scent smelled so sweet?

**A/N: Yes Edward, why indeed? Could it be you like this girl? Hmm!**


	4. Edward confesses his true feelings

**Edward's Confidence**

**Chapter Four: Edward Confesses His True Feelings**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Edward:**

It was Saturday, I had promised my brothers we would go hunting. We went, but I was distracted at first. After a few hours, I finally spotted a deer and ran after it. Once I caught it, I bit into its neck and drained it of blood. Emmett came running behind me.

"Hey, Bro; are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I was confused by the question.

"You just seem distracted; that's all. You're normally the first one to catch an animal; today, Jasper and I had already caught at least five animals each before you caught that deer. I think you got something on your mind."

Jasper chimed in, "He's thinking of Bella; aren't you, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, guys. I guess I am just not into hunting too much today. But, yes, I'm thinking of Bella. I don't know why I'm so rattled by her."

"It's called LOVE, Edward." They both chimed in.

I looked at both of them in shock. Could I really be in love with Bella? No way, I said to myself. okay, if you aren't in love with her, then why are you thinking about her all the time? I asked myself. I mean, I hadn't spent that much time with her, yet I was constantly wondering what she was doing. I knew tonight she was hanging out with Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Mike down at La Push for the bonfire. That was when my hands balled into fists; Mike Newton. I sensed Mike had a crush on Bella, since he asked her out on a date to the bonfire. But, before she could answer him, the girls asked to make it a group date. Why am I so bothered about Mike asking her out on a date? Just then, Emmett and Jasper cut into my thoughts.

"Dude, just ask her out and get it over with; you know you like her!"

We headed back to the house and I went to my room. I heard a knock on my door; from the thoughts, I could tell it was Esme. I told her to come in and she sat down on the chair.

"Edward, is there something going on with you? If there is, you can tell me." She sounded concerned, just like my mother would be.

"It's about Bella. I think I might be falling in love with her, but I hardly know her. On Friday, a guy named Mike asked her out and I felt twinges of jealousy; I have never felt that way before," I said to Esme.

"You mean you were envious of Mike? Well, Edward, that is a normal reaction when you are in love with someone, or Bella, as it were."

"But, how can I love her? She is human. How can I have feelings for her?"

"It sounds like to me that she is special. You have never had a girlfriend before, so these feelings are new to you. I think she has touched that human side of you; the one you haven't felt since before you were changed. So, this Mike character asked her out? What did she say? Did she agree?"

"No, I mean, not exactly. Before she could answer, her other friends chimed in and said 'Let's make it a group thing'."

"I see. Well, maybe on Monday you could talk to her and tell her how you feel."

"I can't do that, Esme! How could I even tell her? we haven't even been on a single date yet!"

"Well, then, ask her out on a date, date her for a while, and then you can tell her how you feel," Esme said before walking out of my room. She was right though. On Monday, I would talk to Bella.

The weekend passed by in a blur, and I couldn't wait to get to school. My mind drifted off, thinking about the bonfire; what if Mike already approached her? What if she is already dating him?

I decided to go ahead and talk to her to get a feel for her, to see if I could read her mind and find out if she was dating Mike. When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Bella already there, standing next to her truck, listening to her iPod. I got out of the Volvo and stood next to it. She looked at me and smiled, so I smiled back. She blushed; that was a good sign.

When I started to walk towards her, I heard tires begin to screech, and saw a van barreling towards Bella. No! Before I could stop and think about my actions, I was next to Bella, knocking her out of the way. I also put my hand out to stop the van from smashing into her. When I finally regained my senses, I couldn't believe what I had just done, so I quickly asked Bella if she was okay. When she nodded, I walked away. The other students in the parking lot quickly came to Bella's aid, and I heard one tell her that they had called an ambulance.

I decided to go see Carlisle at the hospital to talk with him about what happened. Rose decided to tag along.

At the hospital, I heard Carlisle and Charlie ask Bella how she was doing. I heard Bella tell Carlisle that I knocked her out of the way.

"He got to me so fast, which is strange because I thought he was on the other end of the parking lot."

"Looks like you were lucky because there are no signs of head trauma, and your vitals are good. You'll be just fine." Carlisle explained, and then walked out of the room.

Carlisle met Rose and me in the hallway. I couldn't wait any longer; I had to talk to someone. I told them I just could not let her die.

Rosalie chimed in and said, "This was not just about you; this was about all of us! How could you do this to our family? She could tell someone."

Just then, we saw Bella peek around the corner of the hallway.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked me. Carlisle and Rosalie left us alone.

"How did you stop the van, Edward? You were nowhere near me; how did you get to me so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," I said to Bella.

"No, you were standing next to your car," she tried insisting again.

"You hit your head, Bella; you do not know what you're saying. Besides, no one would believe you anyway."

"I was not going to tell anyone, I just want to know the truth," Bella said to me.

"Why? Can't you just thank me and get it over with? You aren't going to let this go, are you?" I asked.

"Thank you, and, no, I am not letting it go," she said to me, looking into my eyes.

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment!" I walked away from her. Jesus, this girl was getting to me. I have to stay away from her. Yeah, that was my plan; just stay away from her.

A/N: Okay, we are getting closer to the beginning of E&B! I have had a few reviews saying this sounds like Twilight….well I have put in my AN's that it does start out like the movie...but I do move in my own direction. And dont worry the confident Edward is coming!


	5. We shouldn't be friends

Edward's Confidence

Chapter Five: We Shouldn't be Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related; however, I own this story.

Beta'd by princess07890 and Story Painter

Edward POV

Later that evening, I left the house and went for a drive. I somehow found myself near Bella's house, but I was still far enough away where people wouldn't notice me. I exited the car and sniffed for her scent. I saw the window that led to her bedroom. I managed to get up to the window. I noticed it was unlocked, so I climbed in; she was sleeping. She was wearing a top with spaghetti straps and cotton shorts. What was I was doing in here? Now I'm a stalker!

I listened to her breathe and, suddenly, I heard her say,"Edward, oh my god, Edward; what are you doing to me?"

I listened as she said my name and moaned my name over and over again. It must have been a good dream and I smiled internally. All of a sudden, she woke up and I jumped out the window before she could see me. I saw her light turn on, and I presumed she was checking to see what was in the room. I hoped she thought that she was dreaming. After a few moments, I saw her light turn off; phew, that was close. Then, I climbed back into my car and headed back home.

The next morning, I kept smiling to myself because I kept thinking about Bella and her dream. I pulled into the parking lot and saw everyone standing in the parking lot hanging out until the bell rang for the first class. Fortunately for me, the Biology classes had a field trip at a nursery for plants that was into the whole 'compost' movement. As Alice, Jasper, and I waited to load the bus, I saw Mike Newton approach Bella.

"Hey, Bella, you're alive!"

"Yeah, false alarm, I guess," She replied while staring directly at me, essentially ignoring Newton. I looked back at her and gave her a lust-filled look. God, my cock was stirring just by her looking at me.

"So, Bella, prom is coming up and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"Um... well, thanks, Mike, but I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend. Besides, dancing isn't really my thing. You should ask Jessica; I know she wants to go with you."

"Oh, Ok well thanks," he said, defeat clearly evident in his voice.

Before I could go up to her and talk, the teacher yelled out.

"Okay, everyone, let's go!"

Since Forks High is so small, and not many people were taking Biology, we only needed two buses to carry us to the nursery. We loaded up and were on our way. Bella was not on my bus, thank God. We went to the nursery and heard about how you can compost and use it to feed your plants. Bella was walking in front of me, so I approached her,

"What's in Florida?"

It was clear on her face that she was not expecting me to speak to her.

"Why should I tell you; you don't even say hello me ..."

"Hi," I said, "So, what is in Jacksonville?"

"Floridians; that is what is in Jacksonville," Bella snaps, almost tripping. I told her to watch where she was going, and, just as I said this, I realized that I sounded rude.

Jessica came up behind us and screamed, "Guess who just asked me to prom? Mike. I thought that he was going to ask you; it's not going to be weird, is it?"

"No, zero weirdness; you guys are great together," Bella said to Jessica.

"I know, right; thanks, Bella!"

Bella started walking toward the school buses and I walked up behind her and explained, "We shouldn't be friends, Bella. I just think it is better this way."

"Hey, why didn't you just let that van crush me and save yourself from all this regret?"

"You think I regret saving you?" I asked Bella, shocked that she would even say that.

"I can see that you do, but I don't know why," she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

I whispered to her, "You don't know anything."

Alice came up and asked Bella, "Are you riding with us?"

"No!" I told Alice while glaring at Bella.

"Our bus is full." I knocked on the door to be let on; Alice and Jasper followed behind me.

A/N: I have a video located on my blog that inspired the heated gaze Edward gave Bella while Mike was talking to her before the field trip. I just loved it. It is a music video to Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance". I THOUGHT IT WAS FITTING!


End file.
